Ask Halt!
by WildKrattsAnimaiacsFan
Summary: Ask Halt anything! He'll answer or he doesn't get his coffee! Please be patient with the updates. I don't have much time.
1. Chapter 1

So here you can ask Halt ALL of you're questions. We've made a deal that as long as he doesn't get made I won't steal him coffee. So ask and enjoy away.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ranger's Apprentice or ANY of the charaters.

Each chapter will be made up of 7 questions. And only 7.

Question 1: Okay Halt. What's the WORST thing that has ever happened to you?  
Halt: My two, annoying, very strange, usely ingroant apprentices.  
Will and Gilan: Hey!

Question 2: Would you rather repeat Gilan's or Will's apprenticeship again?  
Halt: I'm not sure on that one...

Question 3: What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?  
Halt: My two, annoying, very strange, usely ingroant apprentices.  
Will: How can that be the best and the worst?  
Gilan: He's Halt. That's how.

Question 4: You can only save one item (no animals or people) from a fire. What do you save?  
Halt: My bow.

Question 5: Who do you like more? Will or Gilan? Blaze or Tug? Why for both.  
Halt: Will and Blaze. Will because he didn't ever do some or the things Gilan did. Blaze because he doesn't eat all the apples.  
Gilan: At least you likemy horse.

Question 6: What is your worst nightmare about something one of your apprentices did?  
Halt: Gilan burned down they cabin... TWICE.  
Gilan: Hey what about Will?  
Halt: Hay is for horses Gilan.  
Gilan: Oh, just forget it...  
Halt: I will.

Question 7: How mant times have you saved Will? What about Gilan? In total?  
Halt: You expect me to keep track of that!?

Well I hope you all in enjoyed this and please, tune in next time for another "Ask Halt!" episode. See you next time!

LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLin

Well thanks for reading and please review. If you would leave a question for Halt I would appreciate it. Review and I'll review one of your stories.

P.S. I go by WildKrattsAnimaniacsFan, WKAF, and Halt'sApprentice so if you see one of these, it's me!

WildKrattsAnimaniacsFan 


	2. Chapter 2

So here is Episode 2 of Ask Halt!

Question 1: OnceUponTime: What is the hardest thing you have ever done Halt?  
Halt: Probley deciding to etheir defie King Duncan or not. I'm not really sure.

Question 2: OnceUponTime: Did you ever want to be something other than a ranger?  
Halt: I can tell you I certianly didn't want to be king or Hibernia!

Question 3: OnceUponTime: What made you choose to follow the path of a ranger?  
Halt: Crowley. He helped me decide to be a Ranger.

Question 4: Aubrey Cortez: Halt, what is the stupidest thing you have ever done and don't use your apprentices as an example.  
Halt: Well other than lead Will and me into a trap once, nothing was THAT bad.  
Will: Oh really Halt? What about the time you...  
Halt: Shut up Will.

Question 5: What's your favorite thing to say to your apprentices?  
Halt: You're an apprentice, your not supposed to think.  
Gilan: At least he's telling the truth.

Question 6: King Duncan just banished you for the rest of your life. What do you do?  
Halt: Would he do that? I guess I'd move back to Hibernia.  
Will and Gilan: NO!

Question 7: Will's given up on being your apprentice and has ran away. What do you do?  
Halt: Be shocked and go and find him. My apprentices don't just quit!  
Will: For the record Halt I would never do that.  
Halt: Good. You'd be sorry if you did.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this episode of Ask Halt! Please stay tuned for the next episode. Halt will be back! Please, also leave a question for Halt to answer.

Thanks for reading and please review!

WildKrattsAnimaniacsFan 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to Ask Halt! Todays questions are all by request, so please, enjoy!

Question 1: Aubrey Cortez: Ummmm. Halt, do you have any regrets about not hooking up with Pauline sooner? And I know you did something with her years ago. Not sure if it was appropriate or not but...  
Halt: Not really. If I had done it sooner I would've never gotten away with training Will the way I did.  
Will: I would've been fine with that!

Question 2: TrustTheCloak: What was something that Will did that scared you most? What about Gilan?  
Halt: Will never really scared me other than when he went to Skandia as a slave. Now Gilan on the other hand... That's a whole DIFFERENT story.

Question 3: TrustTheCloak: What was the most stupid thing you've ever known Crowley to do?  
Halt: HA! I could go on forever answering this. He can be pretty stupid at times...

Question 4: AKLNxStories: Have Will and/or Gilan ever gotten lost in the woods? If so how many times? (xD)  
Halt: Gilan was always good, no wait, scratch that, AMAZING at getting lost in the woods. I've lost count how many times I had to go find him. Will did it once or twice, but that was all.

Question 5: AKLNxStories: What is the worst prank each of your apprentices have pulled?  
Halt: Gilan's prank would probley be putting mud in my bed. Will's would be pretending that he had passed out.

Question 6: Bobby: Halt, have you ever eaten a cantaloupe?  
Halt: Of all the questions I've answered so far this is the strangest. Of course I've eaten cantaloupe! No, I did not like it though...

Question 7: IronFistRocks: How many people have you thrown into moats?  
Halt: Let's see... Only about 24!

Well we hoped you enjoyed this episode of Ask Halt! Please tune in next time and leave a question for Halt!

Thanks for reading. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! It is now time for episode 4 of Ask Halt! Todays questions are not all from requests, but no matter, enjoy!

Question 1: IronFistRocks: Are you going to have a kid with Lady Pauline?:  
Halt: Who knows? I hope not.

Question 2: IronFistRocks: What are you going to name the kid?:  
Halt: Well if we do, I guess I'd name a boy... Oh whatever! Lady Paulien can name it!

Question 3: IronFistRocks: Will the kid become a Ranger?:  
Halt: If they want to, then yes. Would Paulien be happy with that... *grins evily*

Question 4: IronFistRocks: Will you be insanely protective if its a girl?:  
Halt: Nope. They have to learn.

Question 5: TrustTheCloak: Gilan seems to have bothered you a lot... Are you sure that he's one of the best parts of your life?:  
Halt: No matter how bad, no matter how annoying, no matter what everyone else thinks, my apprentices will always be the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
Will and Gilan: Awww... Thanks Halt.

Question 6: Gilan is trying to kill you. What do you do?:  
Halt: ...  
Gilan: This writer is demented!  
Will: I agree!

Question 7: Will killed Gilan. What do you do?:  
Halt: You know, I'm starting to agree with what Gilan said!  
Gilan: Halt, agreeing with his apprentice? Are you okay Halt? I think you must have hit your head!

Well that's all done! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here, my dear friends, we have another episode. Enjoy!

Question 1: Aubrey Cortez: Halt, where do you stand on bullying? Not physical and not direct but someone trying to put someone else down? How should... Say, Will react to that. What would you want him to do? this is assuming it was someone who was supposed to be his friend.  
Halt: Well first ignore them. If that doesn't work, put a arrow through their leg. He's threatened to do it once!

Question 2: Writer For Christ: I have question for Halt. And you did a job on this. Anyway... My question is, would he ever take a girl as a apprentice?  
Halt: For taking a girl as my apprentice... Maybe. It might be fun!  
Will: Since when do you know what fun is?!

Question 3: Writer For Christ: Would he ever lend me his bow? My parents refuse to let me have one.  
Halt: Yah... No! Why won't your parents let you have one?  
Gilan: This is called Ask Halt!, not Ask Other people!  
Halt: *mimicks* This is called Ask Halt!, blah, blah.

Question 4: Halt, what's the biggest mistake of your life?  
Halt: I am so not answering that!

Question 5: Will you ever take another apprentice?  
Halt: Sure I would... If I wasn't retired!

Question 6: Of all the fanfics you've seen on here, what's your favorite?  
Halt: None of them. The all include death, pain, etc.  
Gilan: I agree with Halt.  
Halt: There's a change.

Question 7: If you had to kill Lady Paulien, what would you do?  
Halt: May I kill you first? :D

Well give me some questions please! Bye! 


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! People gave me too many questions, which mean I can start on episode seven after this! Well enjoy!

Question 1: Ranger Rowen Treaty: Halt if the Temujai came to the country and you were captured and forced to leave and both Will and Gilan are to be killed for something they didn't do, in two weeks after you have left. What would you do?  
Halt: First, I wouldn't leave. Second, I'd kill the men who were going to kill my former apprentices.

Question 2: Aubrey Cortez: Okay, Halt, if you had to do any other job what would it be?  
Halt: Hummm... An assassin. *smiles evily*

Question 3: silveroakleaf: How many times has Gilan done something incredibly stupid?  
Halt: Way more times than I can count!

Question 4: silveroakleaf: What was the most ridiculous situation Gilan has ever gotten himself into?  
Halt: Most likly the time he fell into a trap that was set for a bear. I laughed so hard I couldn't get up!  
Will: Since when does Halt laugh?  
Gilan: When his apprentice does something stupid.  
Will: That makes sense.

Question 5: IronFistRocks: How badly do you hate ships?  
Halt: As bad as I hate answering everyone's questions. Which, for those who didn't know, is a lot.

Question 6: IronFistRocks: How many apples should a horse have a day?  
Halt: In my eyes, one. In their eyes, 100.

Question 7: IronFistRocks: How long have you loved Pauline?  
Halt: Since I first saw her. In other words, a LONG time.  
Gilan: Halt and Paulien, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.  
Halt: I'm gonna kill you.

Well thanks for the questions and please ask more!

WildKrattsAnimaniacsFan Halt'sApprentice WKAF 


End file.
